Highschool DxD self insert
by franciskanneh007
Summary: Summary: Imagine yourself as Issei Hyoudou of Highschool DxD. What would you do different in his place? Would you completely diverge from the storyline and do your thing? Would you follow the original path or would you decide to follow your own path? Would you be able to come the perfect hero? New chapters come out every day. Au revoir.


**Highschool DxD Self Insert**

 **Summary: Imagine yourself as Issei Hyoudou of Highschool DxD. What would you do different in his place? Would you completely diverge from the storyline and do your thing? Would you let yourself die or would you decide to follow your own path?**

 **New chapters come out every week . Au revoir.**

 **AUTHOR'S/ ISSEI'S POV**

As I wake from my slumber, I discover that I am no longer in my own home! I have been reincarnated as an anime character. My name is meaningless. My experiences are meaningless but as I awaken I see that my body is now that of anime character Issei Hyoudou. As I woke up, I discovered that my alarm clock was based on the sounds of hot young girls. I immediately broke my alarm clock in anger and took a quick shower. After that I had put on my uniform for school, ate breakfast, and had walked to Kuoh Academy. I had greeted Matsuda and Motohama and I'm now reflecting on my time at Kuoh Academy. I decided that these two(Matsuda and Motohama)were simply wasting my time. Those guys need to get some money, that's there only hope to achieve their desires.

"Why did I attend this school?" I asked aloud.

"We went here because this school just became co-ed a few years ago. That means that most of the student body is still female. We knew that we could get girlfriends without even trying." Matsuda said with a smile.

"But look at us. We've been here for over a year. And we have nothing to show for it." I said frustrated at my situation.

" You know that the kendo club is having practice. You know that we could try to spy on them." Motohama said with a smirk.

" Yes that's perfect! But let's not get beat up like last time. Those bitches were angry." I said with a frown.

" How do you do that man?" Asked Motohama with a serious face.

"It's simple, the three of us can't try to spy on the girls at the same time. We all like breasts, but It's simply impossible for all three of us to go peep on the girls.

" I can't join you guys today. I know that it won't be worth it." I said with a smile.

"Why not? your usually the most excited by this stuff out of all of us." Matsuda said.

"Unlike you two, I don't have any real skills. I'll just hold you back. From now on, please don't let me go no matter how hard I beg OK." I said with disgust.

"What are you going to be doing?" Motohama said with interest.

"I'll be at home, watching porn. I'll send you a link guys." I said with a normal expression.

"WOW! Really! You'll do that just for us!" Both Matsuda and Motohama said at the same time.

"Yes I will. Now let's get to class. I don't want to be late. We could get some pictures of girls walking by." I said with a laugh.

"How will you do that?" Asked Motohama with a funny expression.

"Call upon the power of the wind, and all of their skirts will fly." I replied back as I gave Matsuda and Motohama, my friends in this world a powerful tool. An advanced fan that can blow off almost anything with its powerful wind of about 150 mph or 250kph. They were also pocket sized so they were able to carry them. We were able to take hundreds of photos of the student body after we able to lift their skirts without touching them due to the usage of our fans. However, we were quickly surrounded by a mob of about over twenty-five girls.

 **TIMEBREAK**

After school I decide to hang out with Matsuda and Motohama for a few hours. We just decided to actually watch videos from the link that I suggested.[ if you want to see videos.]

"I could do that. I would love doing that." I said.

"Are you sure? I don't think you could. How could you get a lady like that?" Matsuda deadpanned.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. I will find a way to get whatever I want." I replied with a cold look.

[These guys are my friends. They don't amount to much. When I find some success with the ladies, they're bound to get jealous.] I thought with a smile.

" I can in fact say the size of the two ladies's are Bust-113 Hips-67 Waist-57 cm! WOW where did you get this link man! Motohama said with blood trickling down his nose.

"Let me give you guys a secret. Most of the internet is simply just porn websites. This is just the biggest porn site." I said that as Matsuda and Motohama both passed out from learning that basic information. I left Motohama's house after they fainted.

 **TIMEBREAK**

As I was walking home, something predictable happened.

A buxom girl with black waist length hair, purple eyes and fair skin approached me. She was wearing a white dress shirt under a maroon sweater, a green skirt that stops just below her waist, and brown shoes with white socks.

" Oh hello, you're Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy right?" The girl asked.

" Why does that matter to you?" I replied with a cold glare.

" Oh, I just had a quick question. Are you seeing someone right now?" The girl asked nervously.

[I know who you are. But I'll play along for now. Then I'll show you what true strength is, Raynare.] I thought with a glare.

"No I'm not. What do you plan to do about that?" I asked with a false smile.

" Well then, since you're single, how about you go on a date with me? " The girl asked brimming with excitement.

"Why do you want to go out with me?" I responded. [You want me dead so I'll give a fluctuation instead. That's why you've come here.] I thought to myself while cackling.

" Well, I seen you passing by here and you look so gentle and handsome. See the thing is that I'd like for you to be my boyfriend." The girl said while blushing.

" Alright then, I'll become your boyfriend. Please tell me your name. I hope it sounds as beautiful as yourself." I said with a half smile.

" My name's Yuuma. Yuuma Amano." Yuuma said with a smile.

" How will I be able to contact you?" I asked with a sincere look.

" Just give me your email address." Yuuma responded.

"OK then. Now give me yours." I replied.

After that, we simply parted ways. In the sunset, I could swear that I saw a short silver haired girl eating a Popsicle looking at me. What was she doing? No matter, I still have work to do.

 **Occult Research Club**

" It's just like you said Rias. He's meeting with the fallen angel." The silver haired girl known as Koneko Toujou said.

" So what are you going to do then about him. He does possess the sacred gear." Said the queen of Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima.

"We need to make our preparations as soon as possible. That's all we can do. The rest depends on him." Said the crimson haired girl known as Rias Gremory.

 **TIMEBREAK**

 **[As I entered my house, I was greeted by my parents. I simply entered and fell asleep on my bed.]**

I fell asleep knowing that I would need to kill that girl that I met that day.

 **TIMEBREAK**

On Sunday morning, I decided to do exactly what Issei Hyoudou did. As I waited for Yuuma to arrive, I was given a flyer by an interesting woman. She was wearing a red dress and she had bat like features. After that, I waited Yuuma to tell me her special favor. Than it came.

"Would you die for me?" Yuuma said with a cute voice.

"Now I shall kill you. Boosted Gear!" But to my surprise, it did not come to my right arm. I did not appear at all. But I had a backup plan.

" I'm sorry that I have to kill you. You are too much of a threat to us." Said Yuuma as she had created a spear of holy light.

As she launched the finishing blow, I simply sidestepped her attack. After that, I summoned my personal weapon. The sickle of darkness. As I battled Yuuma, I noticed that she was holding back on me. I decided to use this to my advantage and find true strength by defeating her.

[ Yuuma Amano. Your name is fake. Your actions are fake. Your entire life is fake. I always suspected it but you don't really amount to much do you. I can guarantee that I will end your life with this attack.] I had said all of it out loud. Then she started laughing.

" You are really naive! You'll kill me! Now that is the funniest thing I ever seen!" Said the fallen angel while cackling violently.

I activated the skill of Efnysien, my sickle of darkness. It glowed brightly as I swiftly approached the fallen angel and I violently struck her neck with my blade. It allowed her head to fall onto the ground. As the blood spilled onto the ground I grabbed her head and brought it closer to mine. I kissed her lips, despite her being dead, her lips were still soft and warm. I then threw away the flyer that bat girl gave me and I cleaned things up and left the scene. I smiled knowing that she was never to be seen again.

As I left the scene, I saw another fallen angel stand before me. He had a set of black wings, a grey trench coat, black slacks and dress shoes. He glared at me, then he prepared a holy spear to impale me.

" Hey wait! What are you doing! Stop this!" I pleaded to him. But my words fell on deaf ears. Then I got ready to fight against him. I deflected his holy spear with my sickle Efynisien and we locked eyes for a split second.

" Hello there, I'm not trying to attack your race. We don't need to be enemies." I spat at him blankly.

"I am Donhaseek. I will make you pay for what you've done to us." The man known as Donhaseek spat angrily.

"Listen to me! You made an enemy out of me. I don't really amount to much. You could come after any human that you wanted to why, ME! " I shot back angrily. Donhaseek did nothing to back down, which told me that he was serious.

"Fine then. But when I kill you, blame your own weakness. Awaken within me! My emotions become an everlasting darkness. Efynisien!

I surprised myself and Donhaseek when I was able to call upon it. But me simply laughed at me.

" You still are not strong enough to face me, no matter what you have." Donhaseek said arrogantly.

" We'll see. I will defeat you." I said determinedly.

[ I have gained knowledge about the wind around and that can make up for me losing my left eye, but I can sense a great amount of power from him. He is very dangerous and I am already tired from my battle with Yuuma. However, his fight will reveal everything that I need to know about him. He will die once I can get an opening to strike him, so I just need to prepare myself for once he starts to take flight. I have everything that I need to crush my enemy.]

" From the look on your face, I can tell that you actually think that you have a shot at winning against me. If you surrender to me, maybe, just maybe I'll show you some mercy. You don't have a chance at winning against me but who am I to deny someone a death wish." Donhaseek said with a cruel smirk.

" I will crush my enemy. That and that alone is my only purpose." I replied with a monotone voice.

After that, our battle began. He quickly took the skies and began firing spears of light at me. I could hear where they would land and I was able to avoid them. But I now realized that he had me cornered. I had no time to set up my attacks. All I could do was reflect his attacks. As he kept firing down on me relentlessly, I started to laugh out loud. Eventually I fell onto the ground and I had let one of his attacks strike me in the face. I couldn't help but continue laughing even though I was in great pain, I knew that laughing at him( Donhaseek) would throw him off.

"I can't you find so much pleasure in dying. Now stay like this,forever!" Donhaseek said with a heroic and booming voice as he threw a Greatspear of light.

As the attack was destined to hit, I knew my only chance was to bet on my defensive strength. As the light clouded my vision, I decided to sacrifice all unnecessary parts of my body to focus my shield near my stomach. To the surprise of both Donhaseek and myself, the shield had nullified the attack.

"How could this human, this lower class being defeat me?!" Donhaseek shouted in both anger and surprise.

[ Now he is distracted, it's time to finish him off.] I thought with a cold stare.

After that, I used my remaining strength to fire a large pulse of darkness at Donhaseek to preferably kill him.

"Now to finish this battle. Here it is; **Demonic Ascension: Darkness Piercing Slash! "** I shouted out as I fired a very large pulse of my dark energy at him out of my sickle and not only did it kill him the moment it hit, but it also ripped off his skin as well as slicing his body into four quadrants. I simply cleansed the area of all of my DNA as well as the DNA of Yuuma and Donhaseek. After that, I forced my legs to move to go get the flyer that that bat lady had given me. After that, I simply fell down on the ground. I knew that someone was watching me. But I simply could not care less about it now. All I could do was to crawl home on my hands and knees and open the door to my parents' house and continue to pitifully crawl on the floor all the way to my bedroom. I struggled for ten minutes until I was able to open the door and slowly yet painfully climb into my bed, remove my clothes and fall asleep.

 **Alrighty then, That is the chapter. In the reviews section, tell me who you want to be the main girl partner with me as Issei. I'm thinking Irina or Asia now that seeing Issei's life will change. Tell me in the reviews section who you want to be the main girl for Issei. Thank you and bye for now.**


End file.
